


Sous la poussière du grenier

by KathleenHolson



Series: Une autre idée du bonheur [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen, Humor, Johnlock (léger), Romance, daily life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenHolson/pseuds/KathleenHolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock a perdu un pari. John est allergique à la poussière. Et les deux hommes doivent mettre de l'ordre dans le grenier du 221B... Ce qui ne s'annonce pas comme une mince affaire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un stupide pari

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la suite de la série "Une autre idée du bonheur". Cette histoire est donc dans la continuité de l'OS "Un dimanche comme les autres". Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Disclaimer : La série Sherlock, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Bêtas : Lou Rose et Somecoolname. (Merci mille fois à toutes les deux <3)

« Sherlock ! »

Il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête en direction du son. La voix du médecin est lointaine, mais néanmoins puissante. John l’appelle depuis l’étage. Mais que- _fait_ -il à l’étage ? 

_Oh non_. 

L’ignorer. L’ignorer est la meilleure solution. S’il l’ignore, John se lassera, avec un peu de chance oubliera, et le laissera Penser en paix. Il referme ses paupières tranquillement, repositionne ses doigts. _Inspiration. Expiration._ Le calme. _Parfait_. Le vide. _Familier_. La porte du Palais se dessine. Noire, de bois. Le heurtoir de laiton. _Incliné_. Les trois chiffres d’un doré rassurant. La lettre. Sherlock sourit. Il tend la main, prêt à l’ouvrir. _Inspiration. Expir..._

« Sherlock ! Cesse de m’ignorer ! Ca ne se passera pas comme _ça_ et tu le _sais_ ! »

 _John_. La porte se désintègre. Le détective soupire. Sa voix. _Irritante_.  
Le parquet grince. Le bruit étouffé des chaussettes contre le plancher. John se déplace. Il vient à lui. Sa voix, de nouveau. John grommelle. _Pas bon_. Les escaliers. La troisième marche qui grince, elle aussi. Il descend. Et bientôt il est là, son odeur – du thé, du savon, de la poussière, _beaucoup de poussière_ , et son parfum. Boisé - s’empare de son système respiratoire, le sature. _Enivrant_.

« Sherlock, tu as promis de venir m’aider... » Fait John, légèrement lassé.

Il ouvre les yeux. Son colocataire est là, devant lui, son avant-bras droit – _dénudé, ses manches relevées_ – appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du salon. Le soleil envoie ses rayons sur lui, depuis la fenêtre, jouant avec lui dans un clair-obscur envoûtant. La forme éclairée de la fenêtre se dessine sur la moitié gauche de son visage. Quelques poils blonds de sa barbe naissante brillent d’un éclat doré. Le soleil illumine des fines particules, virevoltant devant ses iris. _Bleus_. Spectacle fascinant. John détourne le regard. Il se passe la langue machinalement sur les lèvres. _Embarras_. Il se racle la gorge nerveusement. A noter : _ne pas le détailler plus de sept secondes_.

Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à parler, mais soudain son visage se déforme en une grimace. _La poussière_. Il éternue bruyamment, cachant son appendice nasal dans la pliure de son coude. _Médical_.

« Sherlock. » Sa voix est légèrement déformée par l’éternuement. « S’il te plaît. »

« Techniquement, je ne t’ai pas _promis_ de venir t’aider. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. 

« Non, tu n’as pas _promis_. Mais tu as _perdu_ un pari. Cela revient au même. »

« Non. » Objecte le brun, « Je n’ai pas donné mon consentement. Je _subis_ , c’est différent. »

« Eh bien, ça t’apprendra à te surestimer, Monsieur-j’ai-le-plus-gros-melon-de-la-Terre-entière ! Allez, lève-toi, qu’on en finisse...» Dit-il en tendant la main à son ami.

 _Maudit_ soit ce fichu pari ! John a raison. Ca lui apprendra. Non pas à se surestimer. Mais à parier des choses aussi stupides.

-

Il y a quelques jours, John exaspéré par l’absence de culture générale de son ami, avait sous-entendu que les connaissances de ce-dernier en matière d’astronomie ne dépassaient pas celles d’un enfant de 10 ans. Vexé, le détective n’avait pu s’empêcher de lui rétorquer qu’il pouvait aisément compléter un exercice de ce niveau – La _Sainte Science de la Déduction_ à elle seule serait suffisante pour réussir –.

John l’avait pris au mot. 

Le soir même, il était revenu muni d’un cahier de vacances destiné aux enfants en fin d’école primaire. Le provoquant, le blond avait réussi à l’engager dans un pari : s’il réussissait l’exercice, John devrait faire tout ce que le brun voulait pendant une semaine sans broncher. S’il échouait, il devrait aider son colocataire à ranger le grenier. – Le blond voulait faire de la place pour commencer à stocker ses propres affaires là-haut - . 

« Alors... Est-ce-que le _grand_ Sherlock Holmes va réussir ?... » Avait dit John en secouant le cahier de vacances au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche s’étirait en un grand sourire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune comme ça. _Insouciant_. Sherlock s’était dit qu’il devrait le rendre plus souvent insouciant. C’était agréable à regarder.

« Oh aller, donne-moi ce fichu torchon !... » Avait marmonné le brun en lui arrachant le cahier rageusement. Sa mauvaise humeur avait arraché un gloussement à son meilleur ami. _Vraiment plus jeune_.

Il avait feuilleté le cahier à la recherche du chapitre sur l’astronomie. Le premier exercice : un texte à trous. Voilà qui ne s’annonçait pas trop difficile. De toute façon rien n’était insurmontable avec l’aide de la Sainte Science de la Déduction.  
Décidé à donner une bonne leçon à son colocataire, Sherlock s’était installé à la petite table du salon, suivi de près par John. Repoussant les vieux dossiers d’enquêtes que Lestrade lui avait donné, il avait étalé consciencieusement le cahier de vacances devant lui. Réajustant sa position sur sa chaise, il avait senti le souffle du médecin, qui le surveillait, derrière lui. _Perturbant_. L’occultant pour mieux se concentrer, il s’était penché sur l’exercice. _Bien_. 

_« La Terre tourne autour du... » Soleil._ Facile. John le lui avait appris au début de leur relation. 

_« La Lune tourne autour de... » La Terre._ N’importe quel imbécile pouvait s’en rendre compte, pas besoin d’ouvrir un manuel d’astronomie pour cela. 

_« Mars est aussi appelée la planète... ». Mars ?_ Il y avait une planète Mars ?! Déduction. Logique. Archives. Collège. Cours de latin – _ennuyeux –. Mars, dieu romain de la guerre. Alter-égo d’Arès, dieu grec de la guerre. Guerre. Combat. Sang. Symbolique : Rouge._ Bonne réponse, au grand dam du médecin qui laissait échapper un petit soupir de frustration dans son dos. _Bien fait, Impertinent !_

 _« L’étoile du Berger est l’autre nom de la planète... » Quoi ?_ Mais une étoile ne pouvait pas être une planète ! Et puis d’ailleurs, quels étaient les noms des autres planètes ? Stop. Reprendre son calme. Garder le contrôle. _Inspiration. Expiration_. Déduction. _Noms connus : Terre, Mars. Hypothèse : les planètes ont des noms romains. Faunus, dieu protecteur des bergers. Réponse attendue : Faunus._ Et il avait griffonné rapidement ses déductions en réponse. 

La réaction de son colocataire ne s’était pas faite attendre. Il avait poussé un petit cri vainqueur et avait savouré sa victoire toute la soirée, laissant son ami bouder en position fœtale sur son fauteuil. La Sainte Science de la Déduction avait _failli_. Et il avait perdu ce _stupide_ pari.

-

Revenant à la réalité, Sherlock considère la main tendue de John. Il pourrait l’ignorer et se replonger dans son Palais Mental, faisant fi du pari et de ses conséquences. _Mais cela ne plairait pas à John_. Et Sherlock, n’a pas envie de décevoir son ami.

Il prend alors sa main dans la sienne. _Calleuse et poussiéreuse._ Le choc de leurs deux paumes provoque l’apparition d’un petit nuage blanchâtre. Le blond tire et l’extirpe tant bien que mal du canapé. Il y était allongé depuis si longtemps maintenant qu’on pourrait croire que les cellules de son épiderme ont fusionné avec le vieux cuir.

Debout, le blond le détaille un instant. Son regard s’attarde sur sa tenue. _Plaisant_. Il porte son habituel pantalon de costume avec sa chemise pourpre.

« Tu devrais te changer si tu ne veux pas pourrir tes fringues, c’est un vrai capharnaüm là-haut ! » Explique-t-il en le désignant. Mais le détective hoche la tête négativement.

« Non ça ira. » Ils n’en n’avaient pas pour longtemps de toute façon. Sherlock allait l’aider à ranger deux-trois caisses puis prétexterait vouloir dîner. John serait trop surpris et ravi par l’envie de Sherlock – _rarissime_ – pour oser le contredire. Ils abandonneraient là le grenier poussiéreux et iraient chez Angelo savourer ses fameuses lasagnes aux épinards. Et la journée se terminerait parfaitement.

John ne dit rien, sourit et tourne les talons. Sherlock le suit en traînant des pieds. 

La troisième marche de l’escalier grince. _Rassurante._


	2. La trouvaille de John

« Mrs Hudson. »

John passe un autre carton devant les yeux de son ami, afin d’en identifier le propriétaire.

« Moi. » La voix du détective est traînante, monotone et monocorde.

« Je t’en prie, tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus d’entrain ! » S’agace le médecin en rangeant l’objet sur l’étagère dédiée aux effets personnels du détective. Le contenu tinte. _Probablement la verrerie de laboratoire._

« Non. C’est _ennuyeux._ »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut empêcher l’ébauche d’un sourire apparaître sur son visage – la fossette gauche autour de sa bouche s’accentue et son œil frise légèrement –. Sherlock _l’amuse_ , alors que d’autres le trouveraient exaspérant. Et Sherlock trouve cela _fascinant_. Une chaleur devenue familière s’empare de sa cage thoracique. Plus que fascinant. _Gratifiant_.

Sherlock prend une inspiration et s’apprête à appliquer son plan d’évasion. Mais John tend les bras en direction d’un nouveau carton, sur l’étagère la plus haute. _Trop petit_. Le détective se ravise et l’observe se mettre sur la pointe de pieds et s’escrimer à l’atteindre, étirant bras et mains au maximum. La pointe rosée de sa langue s’échappe de sa bouche sous l’effort. La petite taille du médecin occasionne un spectacle _plutôt_ drôle. 

« _Surtout_ , ne m’aide pas ! »

« Ah, mais je n’en n’avais pas l’intention. » Rétorque le brun, les bras croisés.

Le blond se fige, se relâche. Puis se retourne, les mains sur les hanches. Sourcils froncés. Lèvres pincées. _Oups_. 

« Fous toi de moi, Sherlock ! Un pari est un pari. Tu _dois_ m’aider. Allez, bouge-toi avec ton maudit mètre quatre-vingt-trois et attrape-moi ce fichu carton ! »

Dans son effort pour déloger le carton, de la poussière est tombée en pluie fine sur ses cheveux blonds. Les petites mèches sur son front sont devenues grisonnantes. Sa pose. Son attitude. _On dirait un petit vieux_. Sherlock se retient de rire. L’air renfrogné qu’affiche son colocataire n’autorise pas la moindre boutade.

Il râle pour la forme. Il n’a qu’à tendre les bras pour atteindre le carton, sans aucun effort. Il le fait délibérément lentement, s’amusant du soupir exaspéré de son ami.

« _Merci_. » Fait-il, irrité avant d’éternuer pour la _onzième fois_. « Satanée poussière ! » grommelle-t-il.

La voix grave du brun s’élève, constatant l’évidence avec calme : « Au vu du nombre _excessif_ d’éternuements depuis les vingt dernières minutes, je pense ne pas me tromper sur le diagnostic : tu es allergique à la poussière. »

John se retourne, un air faussement ingénu plaqué sur le visage. « _Incroyable_ ! Mais comment as-tu deviné ça ? » S’exclame-t-il en se parodiant lui-même.

Ils échangent un regard et pouffent de rire. La situation a des airs de Buckingham Palace.

« Allez viens, au lieu de te ficher de moi », lâche le blond, radouci. « Sortons cinq minutes avant que je ne meurs d’une crise d’asthme. »

Sherlock le suit volontiers, le carton toujours dans les mains. Ils progressent vers la chambre de John et s’assoient au pied du lit.

John éternue. _Douzième fois_. Décidément, il faudrait aller chercher des anti-histaminiques. Il examine l’état de sa chemise, le violet profond n’est plus ce qu’il était sous la fine pellicule de poussière. John avait raison, il aurait du mettre un vieux T-shirt. En fait, John a généralement raison lorsqu’il ne s’agit pas de déductions. Ses déductions sont souvent – _toujours ?_ – erronées. Mais elles ont le mérite de le mettre sur la bonne route.

Il jette un œil à son ami. Le voilà qu’il se met à tousser maintenant. Il a presque pitié de lui. Repoussant le carton du pied, il se lève et lui lance :

« Je vais me changer. Tu devrais faire de même, ça calmerait ton allergie. »

Et il s’efface vers l’étage inférieur.

Lorsqu’il revient dans la chambre de John, celui-ci a enfilé un vieux T-shirt beige. _Afghanistan_ , au vu de l’usure et de la couleur, défraîchie par le soleil. Il est assis en tailleur sur le sol, et a sorti et trié le contenu du carton. Il est penché sur un petit coffret de bois que Sherlock identifie aussitôt comme... _Oh, John_.

« Sherlock, qu’est-ce-que c’est que ça ? » Demande-t-il en brandissant des petits papiers cartonnés de couleur rose.

« Oh ça. Rien. » Répond-il le plus nonchalamment possible en tendant la main vers les papiers. Mais John esquive le geste.

« Oh non ! » S’exclame le médecin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, « Tu ne vas pas t’en sortir comme ça ! ». Et Sherlock sait en scannant ses yeux bleus, qu’ _effectivement_ il ne va pas s’en sortir comme ça.

John commence la lecture des petites cartes avec un sourire non feint. « _Mycroft Holmes, Year 9*. A dit à son camarade de classe qu’il était un ‘dégénéré’ qui ‘gaspillait de l’oxygène précieux aux autres’_ » Il éclate de rire. _Son agréable_. « Mon Dieu Sherlock, ce sont des bons de mauvaise conduite ! » Fait John, visiblement fier de sa trouvaille.

« Oui merci, je suis au courant »

Sherlock est renfrogné. Il s’assoie de nouveau contre le lit de John, tandis que celui-ci fouille dans la boîte à ‘mauvais points’. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser galérer avec ce fichu carton finalement.

« Mais comment se fait-il que tu aies conservé ça ici ? » Se demande John à voix haute.

_Enfin une remarque pertinente_. Mais la réponse était évidente. 

« Petit moyen de pression sur mon frère. Faible, j’en conviens. » Très faible même, s’il s’en réfère à tous les documents que possède son frère sur sa propre personne. Sans parler de toutes ses maudites sessions de surveillance. Pouvait-il un jour espérer avoir la paix ? Aspirer à une vie privée ? Il en doute franchement.

John acquiesce, les lèvres pincées vers l’avant. Moue appréciative. Puis il tourne son regard vers lui. _Inattendu_. « Faible moyen de pression, certes. Mais un sacré moyen de passer un bon moment à se ficher de lui tu ne crois pas ? » Enonça-t-il l’air de rien.

_John Watson, votre fourberie m’étonne._

Sherlock plissa les yeux, scannant son ami. Sourcils levés dans l’attente d’une réponse. Ridules d’expressions accentuées. Sourire sous-jacent. Regard... comment dit-on déjà ? _Malicieux._

_Mais elle me plaît._

« Mycroft avait quatorze ans. Et _déjà_ , il se voyait au-dessus de tout le monde... »

John se rassit correctement contre le lit et sourit. Il était tout ouïe.

xXx

_  
Vingt-neuf ans plus tôt...   
_

« A l’abordage Barberousse ! » s’écria le capitaine Sherlock en brandissant son épée – qui _objectivement_ , ressemblait plus à un glaive en carton – en direction du vaisseau ennemi – Le lit de Mycroft -.

Barberousse aboya légèrement puis se hissa à bord du bateau ennemi. La bataille fut épique. Le fidèle second se battait comme un dieu. Le capitaine jouait de l’épée, frappant de taille et d’estoc les impertinents moussaillons qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, en quête du Trésor.

Soudain, une touffe de poils couleur de feu entra dans son champ de vision. Barberousse, ce brave, se débattait, aux mains de l’ennemi. Le capitaine lui lança un regard. « Tiens bon mon ami, je viens à ton aide ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le capitaine était un homme de parole après tout. Prenant de l’élan, il sauta depuis le pont supérieur – la tête du lit – pour transpercer l’ennemi de sa puissante épée. Mais l’ennemi – un coussin _affreusement_ résistant – était coriace. Un véritable pirate, comme on en faisait plus dans ces eaux troubles des Caraïbes. Le capitaine envisagea son avenir un instant. Méritait-il sa clémence ?

Le capitaine n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà, son fidèle compagnon décidait de son sort, abrégeant ses souffrances en un sinistre déchirement – _et un nuage de plumes._

« Barberousse ! » Gronda le capitaine, indigné. « Tu aurais pu attendre mon approbation ! »

Le fidèle moussaillon tressaillit sous la voix de son supérieur. Il prit une pose toute penaude, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu, – ce qu’il n’était _certainement_ pas – l’air désolé. 

Sherlock ne résista pas bien longtemps à l’expression triste de son ami et lui caressa affectueusement le dessus du crâne, alors que quelques plumes duveteuses redescendaient sur eux comme des flocons de neiges. Barberousse émit un petit grognement d’appréciation en fermant les yeux. Les mouvements de sa queue balayait les centaines de plumes au sol.

« Va ! Tu es pardonné ! Cela fera faire un peu de rangement à ce traitre de Mycroft, après tout ! » 

_Tiens_ , quand on parlait du loup (de mer) d’ailleurs. Sherlock tendit l’oreille. Les voix de son frère et de Maman se rapprochaient inextricablement. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Il fallait envisager un repli stratégique.

« Abandonnez le navire ! » Cria-t-il à son équipage « Nous nous replions ! »

Barberousse sauta du vaisseau et suivi aveuglément son capitaine. Ce-dernier connaissait l’océan comme sa poche. Après avoir évité le terrible esquif du couloir, il s’engouffra dans la grotte de l’île de Sureté – sa propre chambre – en prenant soin d’éviter de croiser le chemin de ce traitre de corsaire, nouvellement à la solde de sa Majesté.

Sherlock referma la porte et s’y adossa tout contre, reprenant son souffle. Une belle expédition que celle d’aujourd’hui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Barberousse était assit sur son séant, la tête penchée sur le côté, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il reprit soudain ses esprits : 

« Mais OUI, nous l’avons eu ! Nous avons volé le Trésor !! » S’exclama-t-il en brandissant un gigantesque cookie qu’il avait subtilisé à son frère – le tiroir de la table de chevet était une bien _piètre_ cachette -.

Le setter irlandais suivit le cookie du regard. Une telle aventure méritait bien récompense, non ? 

Ses pensées avaient du atteindre l’esprit de son maître car celui-ci partagea l’appétissant cookie en deux et lui en céda la moitié.

« Tiens, mon fidèle second, tu t’es bien battu ! » Fit-il en lui fourrant la moitié du biscuit dans la gueule. Le chien ne demanda pas son reste et dévora littéralement le cookie, agitant frénétiquement son fouet. Une myriade de petites miettes brunes vint décorer la moquette bleue marine de sa chambre dans le processus. _Maman n’allait pas aimer._  
Sherlock rit affectueusement de l’appétit gargantuesque de Barberousse. Il était complètement dingue de ce chien. Le meilleur pirate qu’il ait jamais formé – Il fallait dire que les peluches étaient _beaucoup moins_ réceptives à son enseignement. Il releva son cache-œil, se débarrassa de son tricorne et commença à grignoter l’autre moitié du délicieux biscuit – _Maman était la reine des cuisinières_ – tout en écoutant ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

« Myke, tu me déçois beaucoup. » La voix de Maman n’était en effet pas très joyeuse.

Sherlock releva la tête et tendit l’oreille. Qu’avait donc _encore_ fait Mycroft ?

« Pourquoi as-tu dit cela ? Tu te rends compte à quel point cela à du être blessant pour ton camarade ? »

Il avala une bouchée de cookie et entendit son frère renifler de dédain – sa nouvelle expression favorite –.

« Je n’ai fait qu’énoncer une vérité générale, Maman. Cet individu – si on peut encore le qualifier d’être humain, vu son manque évident de matière grise – est complètement _dégénéré_. »

Sherlock ne pu retenir un petit gloussement. Mycroft était passé du côté des corsaires, mais sa répartie était toujours aussi aiguisée que celle d’un vieux pirate.

« Mycroft Holmes !! » S’offusqua Maman. Sa voix était atrocement montée dans les aigus.

« Oui, c’est mon nom. » Rétorqua l’intéressé avec flegme.

Maman gronda. Visiblement, elle n’avait pas aimé la petite boutade de son frère. « Mycroft, cesse ton impertinence. » Sherlock l’entendit respirer bruyamment par le nez, essayant de se calmer. Il croqua une nouvelle fois dans le cookie. _Oh ! Une noix de Macadamia_. La noix de Macadamia était absolument fameuse. _Surtout_ quand la personne qui aurait du la manger se faisait sermonner derrière la porte...

« Ecoute Mycroft, tu es un garçon intelligent. Et je sais qu’il t’est difficile de supporter les camarades qui n’ont... comment dire... pas les mêmes _facilités_ que toi ? »

« Ah ça, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire ! » S’exclama le Corsaire avec insolence.

« Mycroft. » Gronda de nouveau la voix de Maman. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sherlock sentit l’égo de son frère se rapprocher du plancher des vaches. « Pardon, Maman. »

« Donc, je disais... » Reprit-elle, « ...que c’est quelque chose que je peux _comprendre_. Néanmoins mon fils, rabaisser quelqu’un au point de lui signifier que _‘sa respiration implique pour ceux qui l’entoure, un gâchis de précieux oxygène’_ ne t’apportera rien, si ce n’est de la haine. » 

« Mais Maman... Il l’avait _vraiment_ mérité... »

Maman soupira, mais reprit avec sagesse : « Myke, mon chéri. Tu as probablement raison. Pourtant, ce n’est pas parce que quelqu’un mérite d’être insulté que tu dois _t’abaisser_ à le faire. En l’insultant devant tout le monde, tu ne t’es pas montré plus intelligent que lui. Tu as montré qu’il t’avait blessé et tu as cherché à le blesser en retour. C’est une attitude très basse tu sais. Je ne suis pas fière de ça. Je ne t’ai pas élevé comme ça, Mycroft. »

Sherlock se releva sur les genoux et observa la scène depuis la serrure de sa porte. Barberousse vint lui lécher affectueusement le cou. Il rit sous la chatouille mais repoussa gentiment son ami. Voir Maman remettre le Corsaire à sa place était quelque chose de bien trop rare pour qu’il se permette de le louper.

Son frère avait perdu de sa superbe. Il n’était plus le Mycroft de l’école secondaire** qui se pavanait devant les autres dans la cours de récréation. Les yeux baissés, il scrutait obstinément ses pieds. Son pied droit balayait maladroitement le sol devant lui.

Maman se baissa à sa hauteur et releva son menton du bout des doigts. Le geste de Maman était doux, comme toujours. Maman était la seule personne qui savait _comment_ leur parler.

« Mycroft, faire cela n’était non seulement pas très intelligent, mais en plus tu as donné aux autres un nouveau bâton pour te faire battre, en leur montrant une de tes faiblesses... » Son frère baissa de nouveau la tête, l’air... _honteux_. Mais Maman rehaussa de nouveau son menton. 

« Mon chéri, retiens ceci aujourd’hui : _‘Etre affecté n’est pas un avantage.’_ »

Mycroft la regarda dans les yeux. Saphirs contre Emeraudes. La lumière qui diffusait tranquillement par l’œil de bœuf donnait à la scène des airs irréels. Le moment aurait pu être immortalisé par un peintre. A cette pensée, une petite douleur vint picoter Sherlock, au niveau du cœur. Enfin le Corsaire hocha la tête. Maman sourit et son attitude changea visiblement. Se relevant, elle demanda au rouquin : 

« Et que t’avait dit ton camarade, pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

La nuque de Mycroft pris soudain une couleur qui ressemblait fortement à la nuance de sa chevelure. Sherlock su immédiatement que ce qui allait suivre devrait rester gravé dans sa mémoire. _A vie._

« Que je devrais faire un régime... » Marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Sherlock ne pu s’empêcher de pouffer de rire alors qu’il observait Maman retenir difficilement un petit gloussement. La petite douleur s’envola aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Maman se reconcentra et l’esquisse de sourire qui apparaissait à la commissure de ses lèvres s’effaça aussitôt.

« Bon, Mycroft. Maintenant que tu as compris pourquoi ce que tu as fait était _mal_ , j’aimerais que tu t’excuses auprès de ton camarade demain. Et ce soir, tu rangeras ta chambre aussi. Tu ne descendras que lorsque ce sera fait. »

_Oups._

« Mais Mamaaaaan.... »

« Il n’y a pas de ‘mais’ Myke... »

Maman fit volte-face dans un bruissement de tissu. Elle redescendit les escaliers avec toute la grâce qui la caractérisait, emportant avec elle sa délicieuse odeur de gardénia. 

Mycroft poussa la porte de sa chambre, les épaules basses. Sherlock se retourna et fit face à Barberousse. Il remuait la queue, prêt pour une nouvelle aventure. Il était temps de battre en retraite. 

Le capitaine réajusta rapidement son cache-œil et son tricorne. Ouvrant la porte, il laissa son fidèle compagnon se faufiler devant lui avant de le talonner silencieusement. La porte de la chambre du Corsaire grinça de façon caractéristique.

« SHERLOCK !!! »

_Ah_. Visiblement, il n’appréciait _pas_ les plumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *correspond à la 4e  
> **correspond au collège


End file.
